Just Go to Sleep Already
by meganflutefire12
Summary: The weeks after the Battle of Olympus have the Apollo cabin up at all hours caring for the injured. Will, being the brother he is, tries to ignore the signs of an underlying problem.


It took two weeks after the Battle of Olympus for the camp to settle back to its normal schedule. It was a long two weeks for the Apollo cabin that had someone in the infirmary at all hours keeping watch. It was mainly Will, the new cabin counselor, who took the night shifts so his siblings could get a full nights rest. The stress and lack of sleep took a toll on Will, but he tried not to show it when he could help it.

It took exactly three days for others to notice something going on. Night shifts had ended, allowing Will to get some sleep for the first time in a long time. There were still dreams though, reminders of the battle and all those lost in it, leading to restless nights. Besides the obvious fatigue and restlessness, residents of cabin nine began to notice how little Will was eating.

Lunch didn't come fast enough for Kayla who'd been keeping a close eye on her brother since the symptoms began.

"Will, aren't you coming to lunch?" Kayla asked.

"Not now Kayla, I'm not feeling well. It's probably the heat." Will responded as he trudged back towards the cabin, leaving Kayla and her confused siblings standing in the middle of the mess hall.

It would make sense Will wouldn't be feeling well since he'd been on the range since sunrise from another sleepless night, but it was starting to get concerning. The camp's resident medic covering up something big wasn't a good sign. Kayla left her siblings eating as she casually walked towards Chiron hoping for once to go unnoticed.

"Chiron, have you seen anything unusual in Will lately? He hasn't been sleeping much."

"No, I've noticed his sleepless nights, but nothing else Kayla. Why don't we check on him after lunch?"

"Sure, um, thanks!"

Kayla returned to her siblings to finish off what little they were eating. Whether Will liked it or not, the cabin looked up to him. When something mad Will uneasy it made the rest of the cabin uneasy. The camp as well was starting to notice the lack of energy and sunshine coming from their table.

When lunch had passed, Kayla and Chiron sent the rest of the Apollo cabin to the volleyball court so they could speak to Will alone. What they found in the cabin wasn't at all what they were expecting. Kayla's bucket list didn't include anything remotely related to cleaning up her brother's puke.

"Will! Don't you try to hide this anymore. What is going on?" Will only responded with a groan.

"Kayla, if I may," Chiron whispered "Will, is there anything else we should know? You of all people should know avoiding medical problems will only make it worse."

Again, Will mumbled and shifted uncomfortably off of his left side onto his back to allow Chiron to check him over. All was well until Chiron squeezed Will's right side causing him to jerk away.

"Well it's obvious isn't it," said Kayla "Appendicitis, and Will of all people would try to cover it up."

"Kayla, help me get Will onto my back," Chiron said urgently but calmly "we need to get him to the infirmary quickly."

Two hours later and Will woke up in his least favorite place with many faces above him. He tried to sit up, only to have a dozen pairs of hands push him back down.

"You need to rest Will, you kind of scared us when we heard from Kayla what was going on." said Austin.

"Sorry guys, you know how much I needed to get out of this room. I was kind of hoping it'd just be a little stomach bug, but judging by the bandages it wasn't that simple."

"You could say that. Do you have any idea how complicated it was to figure out how to keep you alive and get your appendix out with a little surgical kit and ambrosia?"

"I actually do know Kayla; I remember having to sew your arm up…"

"Just shut up and sleep already. You actually have an excuse to do so now. Come on guys, we've got the range in fifteen."

For the first time in forever, Will got a dreamless sleep.


End file.
